duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Anything that needs to be done or opinions on various matters that needed to be saved were moved to Archive 1. * Archive * Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ TCG pics I would like too know are the new pics that i uploaded ok? I am not able to get any bigger size and their borders are squared off as well but they are at least better then what we currently have. Still if some pics are not satisfactory plz do make decision. The link from where i am getting these pics do not have the card scans of all the packs but they do have for some of the packs i am uploading. i am uploading them a bit slowly as well since i am not having too much time now a days still i will try my best. Saad safa 14:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :I just want it stopped and done with already. The pics already there are fine. When you are now giving the images wrong names, its just not helping and making things worse, not better. Easier to just stop. Yami Michael 15:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know how i am getting the names wrong and lastly DM-05 and DM-06 are the only 2 packs that i have the images to upload for, that's it i got no more after that. Saad safa 15:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) DMR-10 DRM-10 Dead&Beat.Losthowler4712 (talk) 13:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat. What about it? Made the page for it days ago. Yami Michael 13:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) DM Charge The Great Lord David (talk) 16:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i am David. I just want to ask you something? Have you ever read on the yu gi oh wiki? They describe the duels, and since this is also a card game, do you think it is a good idea that we editors should do the same. If are interested, please watch Duel Masters Charge: Episode 1 Charge. Thanks for the attention., David. The Great Lord David (talk) 21:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me where I can watch Duel Masters Charge episode 30? :I don't deal with episodes due to copyright issues. While I would want better explained pages for them, I don't have the episodes to share, nor are they linked on this wiki, or the Kaijudo one. Yami Michael 21:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Character Templates I would like to ask for your permission to make the character templates like the ones in Kaijudo wiki. Ray422 (talk) 18:09, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Like for the charfcters the race they use. Iwas thinking of useing the same templates for both wiki Ray422 (talk) 00:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Super Sorry I just wanted to apologize for vexatious behavior like getting blocked 3 times for misbehavior (I was a noob back then) and keep on asking you for adminship. Im really sorry and I know now that yo don't ask to become and admin you get asked. I’ve learned no one likes someone who tries too hard to become an admin. Those who make it obvious that they’re seeking the job often don’t get the job, because those people tend to try too hard and over-do it. It also signals to others that your only reason for being on the site is to gain a new title. That's the wrong message to send. I;m really sorry for my behavior and hope you can forgive me. I want to start of fresh with no more bad behavior please forgive me. I justwanna help both communities duel masters and kaijudo wiki. Thanks -Ray422 (talk) 18:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Its okay, I have no hard feelings over it. Yami Michael 00:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC)\ :You know I was a real noob to wiki and had issues. Thank you for forgiving me. Ray422 (talk) 00:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Card Version Templates How do you provide links for Kaijudo cards from their DM versions like we do vice versa on the Kaijudo Wiki? (If you don't know what I'm talking about, DMwiki|?=) How do you do that for this wiki? I tried Kwiki and KJDwiki, but I've got nothing. Can you help me? RapidsLurker15 (talk) 21:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :They don't have the template. Ray422 (talk) 23:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Actually, we do have Template:Kaijudo Version. So its ...but you're right, the "link" version doesn't seem to exist. I really need to work on http://kaijudo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yami_Michael/DM+Kaijudo again. Yami Michael 00:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I double checked. We do have Template:KAIwiki. So . Yami Michael 00:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC)